Axel's Pirate Saga
by Sheaon13
Summary: This story, with permission, is an alternate version of Second Chance as a Pirate and it deviates from it starting at the little gardens arc. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the new world I had come upon. I was glad I left the organization, though I wasn't suppose to feel anything at all. I shouldn't be having these emotions, somehow it felt as if I was actually feeling. It couldn't be could it? Roxas and Xion couldn't have given me a heart right? I slowly brought my fingers up to my neck to check and make sure.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. My blood turned to ice at that moment. I, I, I had a heart! How? How was it even possible? Well whatever caused it I was grateful. I could be grateful now that I had a heart. Maybe Xion and Roxas were responsible for this development. Yeah, that had to be it.

Just then I saw someone being carried off by a giant bird, I summoned my chakrams and shot it at the bird. It killed the bird instantly and then I caught the girl.

"X-Xion! You're okay!" I felt so relieved to see her again. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her, I was so happy to see her. I carefully put her on the ground.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And why do you look so familiar?" Xion asked.

"Oh come on, it hasn't been that long Xion. It's me Axel, got it memorized?" I stated as some people in a pirate ship had gotten over the shock of me knowing Xion and ran up to her.

"You're not going to hurt Xion!" a blonde man in a tux stated.

"I was just worried about her when I hurt her the first time. I didn't want her to die on me. They would have killed her if I didn't bring her back knocked out. Though she ended up disappearing anyway" I felt something wet on my cheeks, I reached up and discovered I was crying. I guess this is what it was like to feel sadness and regret. I can honestly say I truly missed Xion.

"Axel...I remember you, at least in part" Xion stated, a few tears of her own falling.

"I'm sorry I forced that on you, I didn't know it hurt you so much" Xion whispered, looking down.

"Xion, you mean the world to me and I'm sure you meant the world to Roxas too. I didn't want to see either one of you hurt. You both mattered too much to me" I sighed.

"I remember a blonde headed boy but I don't know his name. Is it Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Yeah it's Roxas" I nodded.

"You know him Xion?" an orange haired girl asked Xion.

"Yes I do, I don't remember everything but I do remember that he's my best friend along with a blonde headed boy that I just learned was Roxas" Xion smiled, wiping her tears away along with myself.

~Later~

"How strong are you Axel?" the long nose person, I learned was Usopp asked me.

"I'm stronger than Xion, this much I know, since I was trying to kill Xion when I captured her both times" I responded. Xion and I had opted to stay on the ship to protect Nami, the orange haired girl and Usopp. Even though I wasn't a part of the crew. Though I was planning on some how making myself a part of it.

"AH!" Nami screamed as she had a book in her hands. I picked up the book and looked in it.

"What's so scary about an island inhabited by giants?" Axel asked.

"WHAT'S SO SCARY?! GIANTS COULD TAKE YOU DOWN IN ONE SWOOP!" Nami screamed, though they didn't notice the giant shadow loaming overhead.

"Guys th-there's a g-g-g-g-g" Usopp stuttered, seemingly afraid to death.

"There's a what? Spit it out" Axel demanded.

"Giant!" Usopp and Nami screeched as she had turned around at that time. They both fell to the ground and pretended to be dead.

"Are your friends okay?" the giant asked Xion, who had just appeared, and Axel.

"Uh-huh, yeah you guys can stop pretending to be dead I don't think the giant is going to hurt us" Axel sighed.

"ABORT MISSION! COVER WAS BLOWN!" Usopp screamed, running around in circles like an idiot.

"AXEL YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE DOOMED USOPP AND ME!" Nami shouted, crying and repeating she didn't want to die.

"You're friends are rather weird aren't they?" the giant laughed.

"HUH?!" Nami and Usopp shouted, not really getting how the giant wasn't trying to eat them or something.

"I just came over to invite you to dinner" the giant smiled and Nami and Usopp feinted at that, thinking the worst.


	2. An IMPORTANT

Rewrite in progress


End file.
